1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate processing method of and a substrate processing apparatus for removing contaminants such as particles adhering to surfaces of various substrates such as semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for photomasks, glass substrates for liquid crystal displays, glass substrates for plasma displays, and substrates for optical discs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a freeze cleaning technique has been known as one process for removing contaminants such as particles adhering to substrate surfaces. In this technique, after a liquid film formed on a surface of a substrate is frozen, this frozen film is melted and removed to remove particles and the like together with the frozen film from the substrate surface. For example, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-071875, after a liquid film is formed by supplying DIW (deionized water) as a cleaning liquid to a substrate surface, a nozzle for discharging a cooling gas is scanned from a central part to an outer peripheral part of the substrate to freeze the liquid film, and the frozen film is melted and removed by supplying the DIW again, whereby particles are removed from the substrate surface.